Sunset Love Suicide
by Lin Zu
Summary: Por que Alfred F. Jones sería el único que podría verlo, nadie más, serian solo ellos dos... apariciones de Scott Mi primer UsUk SongFic ! ;3 pasen y lean n.n denle una oportunidad óuò


Aww! Este fic se me ocurrió de la nada xDD pero me emocione! *W* es mi primer UsUk, disfrútenlo! Es un Songfic~

Advertencias: tragedia y muchos celos por parte de Alfred xD ahh y están es su POV ( de Alfi ~)

Para más información, aquí está la música: watch?v=v13cZs0sP6c

Sunset love suicide

_La luz del sol poniente_

_Abrazadoramente roja_

_Poco a poco alarga nuestras sombras_

Cada vez que te siento venir… estas muy feliz, alegre y sonriente, yo casi nunca te puedo ver así, ya que siempre tienes el ceño fruncido y no sonríes, ¿Por qué? No entiendo la razón de el por qué no me dejas saber el motivo de tu felicidad al venir… Creí que solo yo puedo hacerte feliz…

_Me siento como si estuviera_

_Ahogándome por ser estrangulado._

Me voy acercando poco a poco a ti, te pregunto de dónde vienes y tu solo apartas tus ojos bellos ojos esmeraldas de los míos, te sonrojas un poco y me abrazas… Tengo que admitirlo, soy muy débil ante ti y correspondo a tu abrazo….

_En mis mejillas lisas y planas_

_Puedo sentir tu temperatura_

Tan lindo mi Arthur, solo quiero tenerte para mí y demostrarte todo mi amor hacia ti… es como una gran adicción, sé que no son buenas, pero es muy inevitable, si, tu eres el único culpable aquí…

_Ah, tuve la oportunidad de_

_Cumplir el deseo de que_

_Yo te amara a ti y solo a ti_

_Por siempre y para siempre_

_Pero exactamente…._

_¡¿Quiénes son esas personas a tu lado?!_

Hoy nos tocaba ir a una fiesta de aliados en la noche, tu como siempre, estabas muy elegante con tus ropas inglesas, tan sexy y con clase… Para mí no es digno de otras personas que te vean así, solo yo y nadie ni nada más que yo puedo verte así… aun así… es Francis y Scott se te acercan… conversan contigo de algo, no sé de qué, pero empiezas a reír, te llevan al bar del hotel y se van a tomar cerveza, luego viene Gilbert y te abraza, también empieza a tomar, lo mismo Antonio y por último se une Alemania, todos reunidos… Ríen y toman… Todos se te acercan…

_Porque te amo demasiado_

_Te di todo lo que había atesorado_

_Incluso ofrecí mi cuerpo tan solo para ti_

_Pero… espero que no estés jugando conmigo…_

Después de un largo rato, me acerco a ustedes, todos me miran y Francis se me acerca, algo mareado me dice "¿Estas celosos?" como va a preguntar eso… ¡Claro que lo estoy! Ver como tocan a MI Arthur es algo imperdonable ¡Nadie más que yo puede hacer eso! Cojo a Iggy y me lo llevo, pero Scott lo coge de la mano derecha, impidiendo que nos vayamos. "No se vayan…" me dice con algo de sarcasmo, yo solo lo ignoro y prosigo con mi camino, pero esta vez el que me detiene no es Scott, si no Arthur…

_Un héroe que soy_

_De comprar a un precio reducido_

_Un héroe que soy_

_Infeliz de vender a un precio reducido_

_Un héroe que ama y es amado_

_Y un héroe que tiene mucho dolor…_

Me miras y me dices que te quieres quedar un poco más, según tu, solo es para divertirte un rato más, pero… eso es peligroso, todos ellos pueden hacerte algo y yo no quiero que te pase nada malo, porque te amo mucho…

_¿Me perteneces a mí?_

_¿Me perteneces a mí?_

_¡Me perteneces por supuesto!_

Vamos… debemos ir a casa, tenemos mucho que hacer nosotros dos, sin interrupciones o molestias de otros, solo los dos y nadie más que los dos… Porque yo soy tu mundo y tu eres el mío

_Porque te amo demasiado_

_Te di todo lo que había atesorado_

_Te había dado todo lo que pude ofrecer_

_Pero todavía, no me arrepiento…_

Tanto tiempo nosotros dos, así será siempre, solo los dos, el uno para el otro, no necesitas nada mas, no necesito nada más, no necesitamos nada más, solo los dos y nadie más, te llevo conmigo y desparecemos de la fiesta…

_Sin embargo, se ve como…._

_El número de personas a las que amas se ha incrementado_

_Con el fin de que no seas arrebatado de mí_

_Creo que deberíamos morir aquí…_

Para que ya no sean un "Tu, yo y el" si no solo un "Tu y Yo" y nadie más, solo los dos…

¿Reviews? ;3


End file.
